Rose's Turn
by karatekid1018
Summary: "Someone tell me, when is it my turn." The aftermath of the letter scene in Goodbye that we never got. Rated T for fluffiness and slight angst.


**I'm not even going to comment on last night's episode; it'll just turn into a long, unintelligible string of swear words and possible sobbing. **

** Enjoy this story and I hope it becomes your head-canon because it's currently mine.**

The scary thing wasn't the letter in his hands that was slowly falling to the floor once Rachel and Finn had gone. It wasn't even the idea of staying in Lima forever (well, not at the moment, at least).

No, it was realizing that he was _numb_.

Kurt didn't feel _anything_. He even pinched himself, and it was like nothing. His hair was falling in front of his eyes, which surprisingly didn't leak tears just yet. Instead of a feeling of self-pity, a white-hot anger flowed into him. When was it going to be _his turn_?

And then it clicked. Kurt shot out of the choir room like a rocket, flying into the auditorium and onto the stage. He felt sick being up there; it'd probably be the only stage he'd ever get to stand on.

The lights illuminated his porcelain skin as he twirled and eyed the scuff mark his shoes had left on the floor. Music filled his head, and he opened his mouth to sing.

_All that work, and what did it get me?  
Why did I do it?  
Scrapbooks full of me in the background._

Tears flowed down Kurt's cheeks, bitter and cold. He was _tired _of being in the background, tired of his dreams being overshadowed and torn apart._  
Give 'em love, and what does it get ya?  
What does it get you?  
One quick look as each of 'em leaves you._

_All your life, and what does it get ya?  
Thanks a lot, and out with the garbage.  
They take bows, and you're battin' zero._

In the midst of his sorrow and blurred vision, Kurt didn't notice the auditorium door open and a tiny gasp come from the figure in the doorway.

_I had a dream.  
I dreamed it for you, Dad.  
It wasn't for me, Dad.  
And if it wasn't for me, then where would you be,  
Miss Rachel Berry?_

_Well, someone, tell me; when is it my turn?  
Don't I get a dream for myself?  
Starting now, it's gonna be my turn!  
Gangway, world, get off of my runway!  
Starting now I bat a thousand!  
This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and..._

_Everything's coming up Kurt!  
Everything's coming up Hummel!  
Everything's coming up Kurt!_

And the ironic part was that it _wasn't _coming up Kurt. Everything was coming up Rachel or Santana or Puck or Quinn and anything good that could happen to Kurt just _wasn't_.

The only things he had left were his friends, his father, and Blaine.

_This time for me (ha ha ha ha ha)!  
For me!  
For me!  
For me!  
For me!  
For me!  
Fooooor meeeeeeee! Yeeaaah!_

Kurt's voice ebbed into sobs as he fell to his knees, his tears dripping onto the black floor of the stage. The figure in the doorway, obviously Blaine, sprinted towards him and immediately took him in his arms, shushing him comfortingly.

"Shh, baby, what happened?" Blaine asked. Kurt pulled out of his arms, standing up and thrusting the crumpled up letter at Blaine.

"Read this," Kurt demanded bitterly, wiping his tears away to only be followed by more. Blaine smoothed out the letter and let his eyes scan over words.

_Dear Mr. Hummel,_

_ We regret to inform you that-_

"No," Blaine murmured, absolutely in shock. "No, that's not possible."

"Oh, it is," Kurt said, his eyes red-rimmed and filled with absolute _sorrow_. "I have _nowhere _to go now. I was so _stupid _to only apply to one school! And now, I'm going to be stuck here. I'm nothing but a Lima loser!"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Blaine shouted sternly, even almost _angrily_. Kurt recoiled slightly, but Blaine just stepped forward and took Kurt's hands. "You are _not _a Lima loser, and you never will be! I _refuse _to let you talk like that about yourself! You are _amazing_, Kurt. Your voice makes _angels _jealous, and your dancing and acting skills are top-notch, and nothing less. If NYADA rejected you, then that just means that that admissions board is too stupid to realize what an amazing student you'd be."

And Kurt can't hold it in anymore; he falls into Blaine's arms and cries.

Kurt Hummel normally doesn't cry. He cries only during sad movies and when he's extraordinarily happy. Like this time, however, it's usually always in Blaine's arms; his safe haven, his sweetheart, his first love. When his heart was in tatters for one reason or another, Blaine was there with glue, popcorn, and sappy movies. And, on the rare occasion that Kurt does cry, Blaine's there with tissues and cuddles and anything else that Kurt needs to be happy again.

That's what Blaine's there for; to love him, to cherish him, and to do anything in his power to make Kurt happy.

"I don't get it," Kurt said into Blaine's chest, pulling himself closer to him. "Why aren't I good enough?"

"You _are _good enough," Blaine insisted, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back. "And don't doubt yourself for another second. You're perfect, Kurt, and not just to me…to Tisch School of the Performing Arts."

"Wait…what?" Kurt asked in confusion, looking up at Blaine's smile. "What did you do?"

"Well…your dad and I sort of made a backup. We figured trying to tell you to apply to other school's would imply that we didn't believe in you, so we did it secretly. You've been accepted to Tisch School of the Performing Arts at NYU…you're going to New York, Kurt."

Kurt gasped, his tears welling up for a different reason this time.

"This is just like you, Blaine," Kurt said, a brilliant smile taking over his features. "Just when I think I'm about to break, you fix me. You, sir, are the greatest boyfriend in existence."

"Eh, I try," Blaine joked, holding Kurt close and pressing a soft kiss to his temple. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt replied, burying his face in the soft fabric of Blaine's sweater.

This was it for both of them, Kurt could tell. While he wanted to deny it, he knew his skin would wrinkle and he knew his hair would gray, and yet Blaine would be right next to him, telling him that he was beautiful no matter what. Future tears would be wiped away by the other's hands and their laughter would be shared with their future children they would inevitably have. No matter how many speed bumps they hit, their relationship was strong and the road would eventually smoothen.

But now, Kurt would just sit in Blaine's arms and just be content with the last few months he had left with Blaine before his departure to New York, now made possible because Blaine did whatever he could to make Kurt happy.

That's exactly how they liked it, and that's exactly how it would stay.

**Well…yeah.**

** Review?**


End file.
